


Pangatawanan

by mooglecharm (morphaileffect)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short, Short One Shot
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphaileffect/pseuds/mooglecharm
Summary: Hindi madalas mambuska si Gladiolus Amicitia.Pero pagdating kay Ignis Scientia, parang natural ang paglabas ng mga hirit sa kanya.Ewan ba niya kung bakit.[English translation by Ulan is up! See notes for link]
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Pangatawanan

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [[Translation] Backing It Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633539) by [Ulan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/pseuds/Ulan)



> Sori po, hindi ko lang matanggal ang eksenang ito sa utak ko ^_^v
> 
> Sa utak ko, yung mga pangyayari sa pangalawang eksena e naganap isang araw pagkaraan ng mga pangyayari sa episode 4 ng Brotherhood anime.

Hindi madalas mambuska si Gladiolus Amicitia.

Pero pagdating kay Ignis Scientia, parang natural ang paglabas ng mga hirit sa kanya.

“Gladio, pakiabot nga yung chopping board.” “Kiss muna.” “Ganun? Sige, ako na lang...” “ ‘De, ako na, sandali, tapusin ko lang ‘to.”

“Sorry kulang ang karne, dagdagan n’yo na lang ng gulay yung ulam para mabusog kayo.” “Samahan mo lang ng kiss, kahit walang gulay, busog na ako.”

“Alam kong malakas ka, Gladio, pero huwag kang masyadong padalus-dalos.” “Baket, concerned ka? Halikan kita diyan e...”

Ewan ba niya kung bakit.

Mula pa nung tinedyer sila, masarap na para sa kanyang asarin si Ignis. Palibhasa kasi, hindi naaasar. Siguro naaasar nang _konti_ , pero kahit kailan, hindi niya ipinahiwatig.

At siguro, medyo badtrip na medyo hanga siya roon. Hindi mo talaga matatanggalan ng poise ang tao. Palibhasa siguro’y buong buhay na niyang praktisado ang poise na yun...

Gayunpaman, badtrip, dahil may maliit at makulit na boses sa loob ni Gladio na nag-uudyok sa kanyang tanggalin ang poise na yun.

Hindi lang tanggalin - _wasakin_.

Kung bibigyan lang siya ng pagkakataon.

Mas maingay ang boses na yun sa road trip nila patungong Altissia para pagtagpuin si Noctis at ang bride-to-be niya. Parang araw-araw, lalong lumalakas ang volume.

At pati si Noctis ay nakakahalata na. “Gladio, tigilan mo na nga si Specs. Nakaka-OP na kayo.”

Si Prompto rin. “Igs, sagutin mo na kasi si Gladio, kawawa naman.”

Wala lang ang lahat ng ito kay Ignis. Cool hanggang sa hukay.

Sabagay, sabi ni Gladio sa sarili, OK na rin ang ganito. Puwede niyang ilabas ang natatagong galing niya sa pambubuska nang walang kakabit na parusa.

At siguro komportable na rin sa ganito si Ignis. Hindi rin naman niya sinasabihan si Gladio na magtigil.

***

Kumbakit kasi ang galing magluto ng anak ng tokwa e.

Hindi lang yun - guwapo pa. Mahusay magdala ng damit. Laging mabango. Sakasakan ng talino. Mabait at maalalahanin.

Siguro idinadaan na lang ni Gladio sa biro ang paghanga niya kasi weird (weird, di ba?) pag pinaulanan niya si Ignis ng mga papuri.

Pero ayaw niyang pag-isipan ito nang masyadong malalim.

“Meron pa ba nung cake na ginawa mo?” tanong niya minsang naiwan silang magkasama sa hotel sa Lestallum. Nasa labas ulit sina Noctis at Prompto, yung dalawang kasamahan nilang parehong makati ang paa.

“Sa ref,” maiksing sagot ni Ignis. Busy siya. May hawak na lapis, nagbabasa ng mga mapa. Nagte-trace ng mga rutang maaaring daanan nila paglabas nila ng Lestallum.

Kumuha si Gladio ng isang pirasong cake sa ref. Walang seremonyang kinagatan ito.

Kahit na malamig ay hindi pa rin nawawala ang kahit katiting na sarap mula noong niluto ito ni Ignis kahapon.

“Sarap talaga nito,” nasambit ni Gladio. “Mahahalikan kita sa sarap.”

May bumagsak mula sa kamay ni Ignis. Yung lapis na ginagamit niya para sulatan ang mapa.

Tumayo siya. Hindi siya pinansin ni Gladio. Maligaya siyang kumakain ng cake sa may ref.

Kaya nung pinuntahan siya ni Ignis sa kusina, at hinarap siya na sobrang seryoso ang mukha, nagulat si Gladio. Nakalimutang ngumuya.

“Lagi mo na lang sinasabi iyan,” puna ni Ignis. “Kelan mo ba tototohanin?”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Gladio.

Humalukipkip si Ignis.

“Ano, joke lang ba yun? Walang kahit isang beses na hindi siya joke?”

Nakalimutan na rin palang huminga ni Gladio. Naghabol tuloy siya nang maalala niya. Sabay lulon ng cake na hindi pa niya actually tapos nguyain.

“Simple ang tanong.”

“Teka,” bulalas ni Gladio. “Hindi siya joke. Pero...”

“Pero ano?” Lumapit pa sa kanya lalo si Ignis. Sobrang lapit. Halos magdantay na ang mga dibdib nila. “Wala ka bang isang salita?”

Pagkarinig niya noon ay parang hindi na nakontrol ni Gladio ang sarili.

Tatlong bagay ang hinding-hindi mo masasabi sa isang Amicitia:

Una, na siya’y lampa.

Pangalawa, na siya’y duwag.

At pangatlo, na wala siyang isang salita.

Kilala siya ni Ignis. Alam niya tiyak yun.

At alam din niya kung ano ang gagawin ni Gladio.

Wala nang pasubali, sinunggaban niya ang mga bisig ni Ignis at hinila ito sa kanya.

Pinagsiil ang kanilang mga labi.

Sa umpisa ay wari’y gulat talaga si Ignis. Hindi siguro inasahan na magiging ganoon kabilis ang magiging galaw ni Gladio.

Pero sandali lang, ibinabalik na niya ang halik nito. Ibinubuka ang mga labi. Pinaglalaro ang kanilang mga dila.

At ang unang naisip ni Gladio ay: _‘Yan. ‘Yan yung lasa ng ginawa mong cake sa loob ng bibig ko. Gago._

Ang pangalawang naisip niya ay: _Shet, marunong kang humalik._

At patay na.

Ang lahat ng mga panunudya ni Gladio na nakareserba para kay Ignis.

Nang maghiwalay sila ay pareho silang naghahabol ng hininga. Namumula nang kaunti ang tenga at leeg ni Ignis.

Sa higpit ng pagkakayakap nila sa isa’t isa, naramdaman ni Gladio ang bilis ng pintig ng puso ni Ignis.

O puso ba niya yun.

Hindi na niya alam.

“OK, isa,” bulong ni Ignis. “Kulang pa.”

“Tang’na, nagbibilang ka?” tawa ni Gladio. “Sige fine, ilang beses pa ako dapat bumawi?”

Ngumiti rin si Ignis sa wakas.

“Singkuwenta’y sais,” buong tiwala niyang sambit. “Mula pa noong bata tayo, iniipon ko na iyan. Lahat ng beses na sinabi mong hahalikan mo ako, pero di mo ginawa. Sabi ko isang araw, masisingil din kita.”

_Talino talaga ng anak ng tokwang ito._

“Baka naman mawarat ko na ang labi mo pag masyadong maraming beses akong nagbayad,” biro ni Gladio. “Buo ang intensiyon kong pangatawanan lahat ng iyon, pero...puwede bang installment? Saka puwede bang hindi lagi sa lips?”

Naging mas mapaglaro ang ngiti ni Ignis.

Habang nagsisimula siyang magbukas ng mga butones ng suot na long-sleeved shirt, tinanong niya si Gladio:

“Saan mo pa gusto?”


End file.
